


Williza love reunited

by Willizaqueens12



Series: zombies 2 [1]
Category: williza - Fandom, zombies 2 disney
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, True Love, Williza, willa lykensen / Eliza zambie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willizaqueens12/pseuds/Willizaqueens12
Summary: What if eliza knew willa before she and her wolves came to seabrook   and willa knew eliza
Relationships: Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Williza - Relationship
Series: zombies 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059746
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Williza love reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willizaqueens12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willizaqueens12/gifts), [all williza fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+williza+fans).



> a lot love and brave strong lesbians

Eliza pov this isn't right we should be getting the same treatment as those peppy humans not our fault we were hit with the green haze and not them but i am going to change this 

"eliza you coming " said a voice outside 

i got up from the couch to see who was at the window yelling now i look out to see my 2 zombie bestfriends zed and bonzo i opened the door to let them in 

"hey guys " i said 

" hey eliza how does it feel to see your two zombie bestfriends after a long time of you trying to fight zombie injustice " say's zed while hit his arm 

" ouch " he said rubbing his arms 

i smirk " now how does that feel " 

" bonzo eliza hit me " says zed running behind bonzo who is a few inches taller than him maybe 2 or 3 

"ebewfydebgfrfybtefbegrgineufgtbwskwjf fgudofh4ubfid" ( you two act like children and i am no mom to you two and eliza why don't you stop i mean we are never getting out of here ) said bonzo ps : the first part we zombie and the second part was the translation of what he said if you didn't get what it way saying 

" First i am not a kid and second this is not fair or right and will not stop till we get the treatment as those peppy pink humans " i say in defense 

" Come on we love it here now we made it home our home it will be weird to leave it " said zed now coming from behind bonzo 

" yea but don't you want to know what you lost and guess what it's over that barrier " i say do they want me to do another rant on their behinds 

" We are fine here and guess what we have no rules and i know you wouldn't want any and guess what it's over that barrier " said zed with his come back 

' Stop copying me " i say 

' No" he says back 

'yes " i reply 

'fryfvewy43befgbdeftbeufbfy3frigefydyefbweyfbwbfewubuewfwuefbe' ( okay enough guys this fight is going no where why don't we get some brains on a stick fried or just normal ) said bonzo me and zed both look at him 

" you are only doing this cause you are hungry " i say even though i know the answer 

'za" ( yes) bonzo replied 

" okay how about we just go get something to eat cause now all this fighting and food talking made me hungry so let's go to the stand " said zed i agreed to cause i was craving a fried brain on a stick 

we all left going to get something to eat 

So i hope you enjoyed this first chapter of Williza love reunited and my first ever book on here also for now i will only do past some chapters will be on the future of them some might not be never know and tell me what you thought of this chapter in the comments and this is only the start of williza love reunited so stick around love you guys bye .

Ps : made this for my williza fans out there make more williza books we need them and there hasn't been a lot lately so maybe this will start them back up again


End file.
